Kingdom Hearts: A New Story
by I.Write.Love
Summary: Two paths, and two friends at odds for the truth behind their choices of the light and of the dark, and one blade that ties them all together.
1. Chapter 1

_ "Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farwell. _

_When a farwell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. _

_Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. _

_Friends who share the same bonds, though their paths may differ. _

_When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was... _

_for all answers are within."_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

"There's nothing to do!" Hanako Ismano screamed, laying back on the beach with the waves tickling her toes. Her fiery red hair spread out underneath her, and she glared up at the bright blue sky with her mismatched eyes- one lightning blue, the other a lime green.

Her friend, Seoshi Sunama looked down with an amused look in his green eyes, brown hair blowing in the warm breeze. "I know, Hana. Everyone's at the church services today." he told her, refocusing his attention on another teen that walked up.

"You guys are supposed to help me make the raft, no lay around." Macy Lee lectured, shaking her head at them and sitting down next to Hanako, pushing her blonde bangs out her hazel eyes. "You guys are just lucky it's summer."

Hanako stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Shut up, Macy!" she yelled, pouting cutely. Seoshi just laughed at the two.

Macy ignored her childish behavior, then looked out to the ocean, the water sparkling in the noon sun. "You know, I would really like to get away from this place. Go to another world." she said, almost like if she had been thinking about it for a while.

"There's no such thing as another world, Macy." Hanako said, glancing up at the sky again. "This is our world, and this is the one we should stay on."

Macy looked down at her friends. "But, assume there's another world for a minute. What would it be like? Would it be the same?" she asked, looking at their clueless, staring faces. She sighed. "Guess not..."

Hanako, suddenly feeling a burst of energy, sat up. "Hey, Seoshi, let's go to the cave, okay?" she asked, smirking as she stood up. "Race you!" She added as she ran, making Seoshi stare.

"H-Hanako!" He yelled, getting up and running after her at half speed. Macy just watched them run down the path, before sighing, cursing her friend's youthful energy.

* * *

The cave was dark and eerie, and sometimes Hanako wondered why her and Seoshi had started to explore it when they were younger, and scared of such things. It smelled of mold and rain, wet grass and mud. The walls made of rocks were covered in simple drawings they two friends had made over the years, ranging from Hanako being a princess, and Seoshi the prince to Macy being a fire breathing dragon, which they two still laughed about.

They went to the wall they started about seven years back, and smiled at it. "I remember when we drew that." Hanako said, rolling the rock over in her hand. "You defiantly have a better artistic eye then me."

"Really? I always thought your's was way better." Seoshi admitted, smiling at her. "Either way, we've grown since then, so who knows? Maybe we're better at drawing now." He added, picking up a rock himself.

"I don't think we have time to do that, since we gotta get home soon, you know?" she mentioned, standing up quickly and brushing the dirt off from her jean shorts. "Our parents don't know we come out here on Sunday."

"Right." Seoshi nodded, standing up too. "Let's walk back. No doubt Macy will be mad at us for ditching her for the cave."

Hanako faked a cry. "She'll turn into a fire breathing dragon, Seoshi!"

They walked out, laughing, as Hanako turned around one last time and looked to the drawing, feeling deja vu and a feeling of loneliness in her gut.

"C'mon, Hana!"

She snapped back to reality, and nodded. "Right! Hang on! I'm comin'!"

* * *

The sky had darkened into a pleasant twilight, something Hanako could smile to, pleased at the way the night was starting to close up. Macy had the raft stashed away in the mini-cave by the beach house, and all the supplies went back home with her. Seoshi had taken the small amount of things they needed for tomorrow and stuffed them into the small tree house they had built, and Hanako went home empty handed, to Macy's displeasure.

All in all, the day had been hectic for the red-headed teen; bible study after noon, going back to the island and helping out with the raft until dinner, then running back home before five, and eating as fast as lightning. Her parents had disappeared into the back of the house, same with her little sister, so Hanako took the opportunity to sneak out the window in her room to go to the island; there was some unfinished business to have in that cave.

She picked up the rock she had held earlier and smiled at it, looking to the drawing. Her and Seoshi... Hanako took the rock and sketched down her arm reaching out toward Seoshi, the papoyu fruit in hand. She smiled at the wall, satisfied.

"This world has been connected." a deep voice said from behind her, and she gasped, jumping slightly.

Hanako turned, standing. "Wha- Who's there?" she asked, looking to a man standing by the mysterious door she had never known how to open. "What do you mean connected?"

"Tied to the darkness." the man continued, monotone and unhelpful to Hanako. "I have to see the door to this world."

Hanako titled an eyebrow up, looking at the man strangely. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Soon to be completely eclipsed. You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." he said.

Hanako looked to the decorated door with interest, confused about it. It had always been there, but Seoshi and herself had never bothered to open it; they figured it was just for decoration. But looking at it now, with that strange man standing just a few feet away, she felt a chill go down her spine and a weird feeling take over her body. "Where does this door lea-" She turned to ask the man, but gasped. He was no where in sight.

* * *

"Donald. Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why but the stars have been blinking out one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to go leave you all but I've got to check into it. There's someone with the 'key'... They key to our survival. So, I need you and Goofy to find her and stick with her, got it? We need the key or we're doomed!

"Go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direct. P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me. Thanks pal. Mickey." Queen Minnie finished the letter with a sullen sound in her voice, folding it neatly and looking down sadly. "Oh dear... Mickey's gone to find the key..."

Donald Duck smiled at her, trying to cheer her up and give her encouragement. "Don't worry, Minnie. We'll find Mickey, and this 'key'." he told her, patting her gently on the shoulder. He looked up to Goofy, and nodded, then disappeared into the gummy ship.

* * *

_**ROAR A NEW STORY, WHEN I SHOULD BE WORKING ON ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR! :D I AM SOO ADD WHEN IT COMES TO MY STORIES!:D**_

_**Anyhooo. Hanako! You finally got you're little spot-light moment! :D I'm so proud! TT^TT**_

_**I'm rewriting this, and since I'm on my Kingdom Hearts obsession right now, I'll make sure this gets updated a lot. **_

_**I love you guys, if you review :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

A blue ceiling, a few muffled words from the living room and her sister's room, and her own breathing. The sound of rain echoed from the roof and windows, as Hanako glared up, bored.

"Well, what do we want to do today?" Seoshi asked, looking out the window to the pouring rain and gray sky. "It's pouring, so no way Macy would be out there working on the raft."

Hanako shrugged. "We could go to the cave. It can't be raining in there." she suggested, looking at him with curiousity. "What do you say?"

"Sounds like something, and that's better than nothing." he shrugged, getting up with Hanako. They headed into the entryway, sneaking past Hanako's parents to their raincoats and umbrellas. With the gear on, the snuck outside quietly into the rain and cold. Hanako propped open her umbrella, looked back to Seoshi, and they exchanged a nod.

Hanako started running, not letting the force of the wind on the umbrella stop her, conciously thinking of Seoshi running behind her at a slightly slower pace, and she shivered at each puddle she stepped in, sights set on the cave in the near distance.

She slipped into the dry shelter, laying back with mud all over her feet and splattered on her legs, breathing heavily and looking to the cave ceiling. She heard Seoshi falling into the cave on all fours, breathing just as hard, trying to catch his breath.

Hanako looked over at the door, where she saw the strange man yesterday, shocked. "'You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.'" she quoted, eyes wide as she sat up to see better.

"What?" Seoshi asked, oblivious to the threat.

The door was open, leaking out darkness that appeared to be veins and vines coiling and wrapping around everything. Hanako gasped, standing up and attempting to back up, but shocked to find she was up against a wall, Seoshi no where in sight. She gulped, then closed her eyes as a moment of bravery hit her.

Without any running start, she leaped over the dark vines, and out into the rain, trying to shield her mismatched eyes to the pouring water. She squinted into the hazy vision she had to see a familar blonde by the shore, and she gapsed again, running up to meet her best friend.

"Macy, what are you doing?" she asked, grabbing her friend's arm.

Macy didn't seem to acknowledge the other teen. "The door has been opened," was all she said, simply staring into the distance, like there was something out there.

"What do you mean?" Hanako asked, gasping as an evil smile crossed her face. The red head shook her head, then turned around to see the darkness closing on to the two friends.

* * *

"Um, Donald..."

"What Goofy."

"Where are we going again?"

A scowl passed by Donald's face, as he clentched the steering wheel. "For the last time, Goofy; WE ARE GOING TO TRAVERSE TOWN!" he yelled, almost loosing control of the ship they were driving.

"Oh..." Goofy smiled and nodded, but then frowned. "To meet... Leon, right?"

"Yes, for the love of Mickey, YES. No, shut up and leave me alone!"

* * *

Her hand. Her hand could barely reach her best friend, the darkness swallowing them with little hesitation. Macy could only reach out to her as well, smiling calmly, like she could embrace the darkness, let it into her heart, unlike her struggling friend.

Hanako couldn't imagine her fate, so she closed her eyes, feeling absolutely nothing, like it was a nice purgatory, but it ended to soon as she felt something hard under her, and a cold sensation running up her back. She opened her eyes slowly, to see a black, hazy sky and a light coming up from the floor. Hanako got up, looking around, before stepping forward and unleashing birds, that flew every which way, her standing in awe. She looked back down to see a giant key decorate the floor, and she gaped; it was a mix of a key and some sort of odd blade, something she was unfamiliar with.

'Walk.' a voice in her head commanded, and she looked around to see a set of stairs leading up to another slightly taller tower. Unsure of the consequences if she did not do so, she walked forward to up the stairs, shocked to notice they disappeared behind her.

'Guess I can't go back now...' she laughed in her head, continuing up the stairs to the top of the strange tower. Three short pillars stood before her, strange weapons balancing on each, and she stared.

"What the hell?" she asked, when the voice clarified, if only a little.

'Choice your weapon wisely; it'll make all the difference in the world later in the journey.'

She frowned at the vague detail, then picked up the sword, swinging it slightly. "This one will do." she said aloud, like the voice could hear her, then gasped and nearly screamed when it changed into the keyblade she had seen earlier.

'This is a Keyblade.'

Hanako looked down at it with her mismatched eyes. "A Key...blade?"

* * *

_**A rather short chapter, but hey, whatever. Suspense, my loves ;)**_

_**Anyway, I want to tell you all HAPPY TURKEY DAY! STUFF YO FACES! :D**_

_**And, you can expect a new chapter (HOPEFULLY) soon. Im such a lazy person:P **_


End file.
